J'aime un Gryffondor
by Violine
Summary: 3 petits OS partis sur cette phrase prononcée par un Serpentard :  J’aime un Gryffondor  …
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Violine

**Résumé :** **3 petits OS partis sur cette phrase prononcée par un Serpentard : « J'aime un Gryffondor »…**

**Disclamer :** Je m'appelle toujours pas Joanne ! =/

**P'tit mot :**

Hey tout le monde =]

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de l'année 2008 et comme beaucoup d'auteurs à mon avis, j'ai voulu poster un p'tit quelque chose ce jour-là :P

Ce machin-là est réellement parti de la phrase « J'aime un Gryffondor » x)

Mon problème à moi c'est que je pars de quelque chose et puis j'ai plein d'idées qui me viennent mais je veux en abandonner aucune xD [ Mais il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour]

Donc en fait le premier n'a plus rien à voir avec la phrase « J'aime un Gryffondor » =/ Mais les deux suivants si, je vous rassure xD

En fait les deux d'après sont jusqu'à un certain point identiques au premier puis ils changent [et le troisième change encore du deuxième à un certain moment tsss… ]

Bon bref j'arrête mon blablatage inutile mais je vous signale quand même que je mettrais en gras tout ce qui aura déjà été lu dans les deux derniers =]

Oh et un grand **MERCI** à Svetlana Black et calipsa qui ont posté mes deux premières reviews *_* Je précise que le trois est un de mes chiffres porte-bonheur

Et voici le premier OS qui devrait plutôt s'intituler un titre que je donnerais à la fin xD [ouais encore du blablatage à la fin !]

Bonne lecture ^^'

* * *

Je déteste les Gryffondors.

Tout d'abord, je hais je rouge ! C'est immonde, criard et ça me rappelle la couleur du sang.

Le vert : quelle couleur élégante ! Sobre, classe et mystérieuse.

Et puis un lion ?! Courageux mon œil ! Ça passe son temps à roupiller ces bestioles-là !

Le serpent, animal fantastique, d'une beauté trompeuse, dangereuse… Toujours à l'affût.

Les Gryffondors, ça agit, puis ça réfléchit.

Donc ça fait des conneries.

Les Serpentards au moins sont rusés et patients !

Un Gryffondor ça réagit au quart de tour.

T'as pas le temps de dire un mot que ton regard est considéré comme mauvais et que ton sourire doit

disparaître de ton visage et, toujours d'après un Gryffondor, quoi de mieux de frapper physiquement pour cela ?

Un Serpentard sait rester impassible.

Et il sait que les mots sont souvent plus durs que les coups.

Je déteste les Gryffondors pour tout cela !

Je les déteste sûrement aussi, car eux, ils ont le droit de rire, d'avoir de vrais amis, de croquer la vie à pleines dents sans se dire que demain un fou furieux à face de serpent vous marquera ou vous tuera, car vous avez fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

Ils sont tellement naïfs ! A croire qu'ils ne savent rien de la vie hors de Poudlard.

Les Gryffondors peuvent dirent ce qu'ils ressentent.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque d'apparente froideur comme nous, les Serpentards.

En fin de compte je les envie ces Gryffondors.

Et je les déteste pour cela.

* * *

Voiiilàààà….

Donc comme je voulais le dire au début, je devrais appeler cet OS « J'envie les Gryffondors » x)

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^^'

Laissez une review pour me le dire s'il-vous-plaît *_* [Une review par OS ça fait 3 reviews, c'est pas beaucoup :-°]

Bon, cliquez sur le p'tit bouton en bas à droite pour lire la suite =D


	2. Chapter 2

Vous êtes toujours là ? =D Cool !

Bon ici c'est celui qui colle le plus à « J'aime un Gryffondor »

Je vous en dis pas plus mais je re-précise que tout ce qui est en gras c'est ce qui a déjà été dit dans le premier petit OS =]

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Je déteste les Gryffondors.**

**Tout d'abord, je hais je rouge ! C'est immonde, criard et ça me rappelle la couleur du sang.**

**Le vert : quelle couleur élégante ! Sobre, classe et mystérieuse.**

**Et puis un lion ?! Courageux mon œil ! Ça passe son temps à roupiller ces bestioles-là !**

**Le serpent, animal fantastique, d'une beauté trompeuse, dangereuse… Toujours à l'affût.**

**Les Gryffondors, ça agit, puis ça réfléchit.**

**Donc ça fait des conneries.**

**Les Serpentards au moins sont rusés et patients ! **

**Un Gryffondor ça réagit au quart de tour.**

**T'as pas le temps de dire un mot que ton regard est considéré comme mauvais et que ton sourire doit disparaître de ton visage et, toujours d'après un Gryffondor, quoi de mieux de frapper physiquement pour cela ?**

**Un Serpentard sait rester impassible.**

**Et il sait que les mots sont souvent plus durs que les coups.**

Et pourtant j'aime tout chez ce Gryffondor

J'aime son impulsivité, j'aime quand il me crie dessus, dans ces moments il n'y a que moi dans son monde, moi, lui et sa colère, avec toute sa hargne et sa haine exprimées sur son visage et dans ses yeux… Verts ! Mais pas vert serpentard… Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux ! J'irais même jusqu'à faire une mauvaise comparaison avec sa « crinière de lion » qui lui sert de cheveux !

J'aime même quand il me frappe… Ça me permet de le toucher d'une certaine manière, mais là je passe pour un gros pervers.

J'aime ses lèvres rouges quand on vient d'échanger un baiser passionné.

J'aime qu'il agisse au lieu de réfléchir quand on est seuls, dans un lit de préférence.

J'aime son courage de lion quand moi je n'ose pas crier au monde [Poudlard est tout un monde !] :

« - Salazar ! J'aime un Gryffondor ! »

…… Ça compte si le mien a failli aller à Serpentard ?

* * *

Mouais c'et pas grand-chose de plus hein xD

M'enfin bon x)

Allez, le troisième et n'oubliez pas cette merveilleuse chose qu'est de recevoir des reviews et laissez moi en s'il-vous-plaît (a)


	3. Chapter 3

Et c'est parti pour le troisième xD [Si il y a encore des gens je m'estime heureuse x)]

Je re-re-précise, tout ce qui est en gras c'est ce qui a déjà été dit dans le premier **et** le deuxième rikiki OS ^^

Et re-re-re bonne lecture xD

* * *

**Je déteste les Gryffondors.**

**Tout d'abord, je hais le rouge ! C'est immonde, criard et ça me rappelle la couleur du sang.**

**Le vert : quelle couleur élégante ! Sobre, classe et mystérieuse.**

**Et puis un lion ?! Courageux mon œil ! Ça passe son temps à roupiller ces bestioles-là !**

**Le serpent, animal fantastique, d'une beauté trompeuse, dangereuse… Toujours à l'affût.**

**Les Gryffondors, ça agit, puis ça réfléchit.**

**Donc ça fait des conneries.**

**Les Serpentards au moins sont rusés et patients ! **

**Un Gryffondor ça réagit au quart de tour.**

**T'as pas le temps de dire un mot que ton regard est considéré comme mauvais et que ton sourire doit disparaître de ton visage et, toujours d'après un Gryffondor, quoi de mieux de frapper physiquement pour cela ?**

**Un Serpentard sait rester impassible.**

**Et il sait que les mots sont souvent plus durs que les coups.**

**Et pourtant j'aime tout chez ce Gryffondor**

**J'aime son impulsivité, j'aime quand il me crie dessus, dans ces moments il n'y a que moi dans son monde, moi, lui et sa colère, avec toute sa hargne et sa haine exprimées sur son visage et dans ses yeux… Verts ! Mais pas vert serpentard… Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux ! J'irais même jusqu'à faire une mauvaise comparaison avec sa « crinière de lion » qui lui sert de cheveux ! **

**J'aime même quand il me frappe… Ça me permet de le toucher d'une certaine manière, mais là je passe pour un gros pervers.**

Je n'aime pas et j'aime en même temps toutes ces émotions qu'il me fait ressentir.

J'irais jusqu'à aimer quand il fait tomber mon masque, juste lorsqu'il sourit ou rit à une blague de ses amis.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce sourire me soit destiné !

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux détester Salazar et Godric ! »

* * *

Ouais c'est encore court la fin.

Pour ceux (celles plutôt nan ?) qui n'auraient pas compris pour Salazar et Godric, j'explique :

En fait pour moi, c'est un peu de la faute des fondateurs si les Gryffy's et les Serpy's peuvent pas se sentir [j'ai failli dire blairer hum x)]. Si les relation de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor avaient été meilleures, ça aurait été sûrement plus facile ensuite pour notre Serpentard blond…

Mais s'il a ce Gryffondor brun facilement, c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas MOUHAHAHA !!! Mmmh excusez-moi.

Bref voilà j'ai fini xD J'ai hésité à faire dans le même genre du point de vue du Gryffondor mais bon… j'hésite encore en fait xD

Donnez vos avis s'il-vous-plaîîîîîîît *-*

Bonne années à toutes ! [tous]

Bisous !

Violine.

PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews (a)


End file.
